


L Is For The Way You Look At Me (With Annoyance)

by handahbear



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handahbear/pseuds/handahbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time. Of course, most of Grantaire’s apologies start out this way, but this really did seem like a good idea. And, in his defense, Courfeyrac had encouraged him and even given him directions to Enjolras’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L Is For The Way You Look At Me (With Annoyance)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fluffy. And because I love that song.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Of course, most of Grantaire’s apologies start out this way, but this really did seem like a good idea. And, in his defense, Courfeyrac had encouraged him and even given him directions to Enjolras’s house.

So, really, it’s Courfeyrac’s fault that he’s pitching rocks at Enjolras’s window, guitar slung across his shoulders, waiting for Enjolras to open his goddamn window. And he finally does, but only as Grantaire throws another pebble, striking Enjolras on the shoulder. He hadn’t exactly planned on assaulting him, but hey, everybody makes mistakes.

"What the hell do you want, Grantaire?" Enjolras snapped.

"I wanted to apologize," he called. “For tonight."

"Oh, you mean when you kept catcalling me? All night? During an important meeting? Is that what you want to apologize for?"

"Your ass looked fantastic in those jeans, OK."

"That doesn’t sound like an apology. Good night, Grantaire."

"No, no, don’t!" Grantaire practically yelled.

"Could you keep it down?"

"I know your parents aren’t home; Courf told me. C’mon, just give me a few minutes. Please?"

"You have five minutes."

Grantaire took a deep breath. “OK, so…look. I did want to apologize for tonight, but also for last week, and for the week before that, and the week before that, and…actually, I pretty much want to apologize for every minute I’ve been with you since the moment I’ve met you because I wasn’t sure for a while but then I made up my mind, and I guess…look, what I’m trying to say is…and I swear, if you don’t know by now, you never will, because I’m pretty sure everybody and their brother knows, but…look. Enjolras…" He trailed off. “This is actually harder than I thought it would be, and I knew it was going to be really hard."

"You’re babbling."

"I’m trying to confess my love for you, you moron!" Grantaire exclaimed. Enjolras did not seem to have a response to this. “OK. Now that I’ve sufficiently shocked you into silence, I might as well go through with the rest of it, because Jehan said it would be romantic or some shit." He cleared his throat. “Anyway. I’m not much a singer, so I apologize."

Taking a deep breath, he began to play.

“L is for the way you look at me…O is for the only one I see…V is very, very, extraordinary…E is even more than anyone you can adore…Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don’t break it. Love was made for me and you.”

He stopped, blushing furiously. “So, er, anyway, there’s that, and since you’re not saying anything, I’m just going to leave, and I hope you don’t hate me too much, so…" He turned to walk away, more than a little humiliated.

"Aren’t you going to finish it?"

Grantaire turned around so quickly he thought he might have caused himself whiplash. “What?"

"I said, aren’t you going to finish it? I’m no expert on this whole going-to-the-object-of-your-affection’s-house-in-the-middle-of-the-night-and-singing-to-them-to-profess-your-love, but I was under the impression that you should at least finish it."

"Um, I mean, I guess I could, if you wanted me to…"

"You should finish it."

"Oh, um, OK…" Picking up from where he left off, his voice soft at first but deciding, hell, if he was in this far, he might as well go for broke.

“Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don’t break it. Love was made for me and you. Love was made for me and you. Love was made for me and you…" He finished, cheeks still a bright red. “Should I…do you want me to go?"

"What, before I can tell you how I feel about you?"

"I’d kind of like to avoid being called…whatever it is you’re going to call me." He began to walk away once more, convinced that he had completely failed.

"Hey!" Enjolras called. “Grantaire! Would you stop walking away from me?"

Whirling around, he stopped. “If you’d like to yell at me, can we at least wait until tomorrow?"

"I’m not going to yell at you."

"Promise?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Yes, I promise."

Grantaire came back, walking cautiously, afraid of whatever Enjolras was going to say.

"Wait down there, all right? I’ll be down in just a second."

"Well, I-"

"Wait."

Enjolras came out the front door a few seconds later, dressed in boxers and a tee shirt, and crossed to the side yard, where Grantaire was waiting.

"You are a massive annoyance and you’ve grabbed my ass more than a few times, and sometimes I question if you even have a brain in your head-"

"OK, I think I’ve probably heard enough-"

"I’m not finished! But you’re also very intelligent and more than a little witty and you’re incredibly talented…" Enjolras moved ever closer to Grantaire, until the guitar was the only thing between them.

Grantaire stood there, speechless for a moment.

"And I think I might love you, too."


End file.
